Kiss From A Rose
by Cheeno
Summary: May is like the roses Drew gives her. She lights up his life. But there comes a day when friendship is not enough. Contestshipping. One-shot. Something happened the first time I published this, but everything should be fixed now :)


So, something seriously wrong happened the first time I tried to post this. If this looks normal, then I've managed to fix it.

I've written another one-shot, from Drew's POV. Two weeks ago I listened to the song 'Kiss From A Rose' by Seal, and I knew immediately that I wanted to make something from it (yes, it's a cliché, but that's how it happened). I felt like the song could have been written for Drew. So here it is, hopefully you will like it :) It's not directly a song-fic, but I have used some of the lyric in my text. In the end some 'The Phantom of the Opera - The Point of No Return' also managed to sneak itself into my story. I thought it fit.

Disclaimer/things I don't own: Pokemon, 'Kiss From A Rose' by Seal, 'The Phantom of the Opera - The Point of No Return'.

 **Kiss From A Rose**

My world changed the day I met May. I didn't notice at first, in fact it took me an embarrassing amount of time to understand my feelings. Not that anyone will ever be allowed to know. Whenever I see fireworks lightening up the sky, I am reminded of our first meeting.

At first glance she seemed like any other rookie coordinator. Her unsure attitude reflected over to her Beautifly, and their fumbling tries for appeal moves were cheesy and clumsy. Something possessed me though, in the flare of the moment, to show off in front of her. I caught the flying frisbee, while giving her my opinion in perhaps not the nicest of terms. One would expect a rookie to break down crying from my rebuke. Not May. Instead I ignited her fury, which proved to be quite amusing. Thus defining our relationship.

I challenged her to a battle over some Bluk Berries, and she complied. It was easy, more so than expected. Roselia was her usual supreme self, while Beautifly suffered under her trainer's bad decisions and timing. But then she surprised me with a comeback, showing promise after all. To my disappointment our battle was cut short, but I got an opportunity to help her, and it felt good. As I watched the fireworks in the evening, a strange mix of happiness and anticipation filled me.

What compelled me to give her the rose? I couldn't tell. She had amazed me, amused me, and captured my attention. Maybe I wanted to astound her in return. Even though I insisted on it being for Beautifly, which she actually believed, she was happy. She was dazzling.

I've always loved roses. A bud will be inconspicuous in appearance, frail, still it holds great promises of beauty and strength.

I soon discovered her to possess an inner glow, a light willing to reach out to all. Still she could flare up in fury in an instant. And when struggling, instead of giving up, determination surfaced from inside her. Such resolve deserved recognition, right? It became a sort of ritual of ours, me tossing red roses at her.

I rejoiced in our encounters, seeing how she grew, pushing her to do better. I started to consider her as a friend. Which is why meeting Harley was a shock. That person by himself would be enough to make anyone shudder. I disliked him from the way he obviously faked regret and begged for forgiveness, which May granted. Her words in the next instant is what really bothered me, though. 'We are not really friends, most of the time Drew just likes to make fun of me.' Her words struck me. This is how she regarded me. At the same time, someone like Harley could just tell a tale and steal her friendship. I left.

Over the course of the Grand Festival I strove to prove her wrong. I didn't trust Harley and his bad advice, and it was sickening to see how May fell for every praise. In the end I managed to expose him, but by then he had nearly made her lose. I had hopefully proved myself to her as a true friend.

A budding rose might wilt if mistreated. I am grateful for the opportunity to save mine.

After the Hoenn Grand Festival was over, I began a new journey in Kanto. Soon I encountered May again. She entered my thoughts, my dreams and even my conversations. She had become increasingly strong and creative. As I talked about May, Solidad seemed to develop an uncanny sly smile.

It dawned on me that my obsession was more than concern for a friend. She lightened up the gloom on the grey, as if I experienced beauty for the first time. Her smile could illuminate even my darkest moments, gracing me with a clear view of my life, and a future with her. Thoughts of her made me strive to be better. Helping her was my way of deserving and hopefully earning her regard.

When she beat me in the Kanto Grand Festival, I realized that May was now a rose in bloom. She was radiating beauty and grace. Soon after she became known as The Princess of Hoenn.

I am no longer her only admirer, seeing as she now has her own obsessed, annoying fan club. They are perhaps not as crazy as my own fan girls, but they are persistent. I might have waited too long, feeling my chances slipping away from me. I am addicted to the light she grants me, how can anyone survive without their sun?

One would expect her to have understood by now. Does she think I just toss roses to any coordinator I meet? How much more obvious do I have to be? Is it so hard to believe that I care for her? Perhaps she does know, without feeling the same? She is my power, my pleasure and my pain.

All I know is, I have to act. I need to get an answer, after all this time, friends is no longer enough for me. Even if I doom myself to the grey, I have to do this. Either she becomes mine, or I push her out of my life. There is no in between, no safe line anymore. No second thoughts.

Tonight I go past the point of no return. I've decided.

I want to be kissed by my rose on the grey.


End file.
